Computer networks or systems may include many components such as servers, cooling systems, clients, and switches. Each of these components may also have many sub-components such as memory, independent cooling systems, network adapters, and processors for example. Like most things, the components and sub-components of systems malfunction. Some malfunctions may affect the systems minimally while some malfunctions will be catastrophic to the systems if not resolved quickly.